Many items are designed and configured to be installed in a suspended state. As used herein, the expression “suspended state” will be understood to refer to being hung from above by a flexible link (such as a rope, string, wire, chain, or the like) as versus a rigid link (such as a beam, pipe, rod, or the like). As one useful example in these regards, some signs include openings (for example, through the uppermost corners of the sign) to receive a flexible link that is, in turn, secured to a ceiling or other overhead component. In many cases such items are suspended via two or more flexible links, with one flexible link being located near or at one side edge of the item and another flexible link being located near or at an opposing side edge of the item.
When the item being suspended has a ratio of its length to its height that is relatively large (and particularly as the depth of the item becomes more shallow), it becomes increasingly possible that the item will bow when flexibly suspended. For example, the item can bow outwardly and downwardly in its middle section. Additional flexible links are sometimes used to attempt to ameliorate this phenomenon with varying degrees of success and varying levels of difficulty as regards installing and adjusting such additional flexible links.
Complicating the foregoing is a wish to sometimes adjust the pitch of the item in its suspended state. For example, when the item comprises a sign it may be useful to pitch the item downwardly somewhat in order to facilitate observing the sign's content. Typical items designed for installation in a suspended state, however, tend to assume a one-size-fits-all solution that essentially ignores such a need.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.